


Hold Me In Your Arms

by iwritetrash



Series: Hold Me in Your Arms [1]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Nightmares, Not quite a relationship, Post-Canon, Post-Episode VII, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-20
Updated: 2016-02-20
Packaged: 2018-05-22 01:17:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6065353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iwritetrash/pseuds/iwritetrash
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Finn comes to see Poe after he has a nightmare.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hold Me In Your Arms

**Author's Note:**

> A/N - Short drabble in which Finn has a nightmare, not all that much too it. Their relationship isn't really defined, so you can interpret it however you want.

“Poe?” Finn called out softly as he opened the door to Poe’s room. Poe glanced up from his holo to see Finn stood timidly by the door.

“Hey buddy what’s up? It’s 2 in the morning.” Poe looked over, concerned.

“You’re awake.” Finn pointed out and Poe faltered slightly.

“Uh, yeah, yeah I am.” Poe sighed “So what’s wrong?”

“I, uh, I had a nightmare.” Finn wrung his hands, staring sheepishly at the ground. Poe chuckled.

“I told you not to read the horror novels that Jessika gave you. I tell you, that girl is into some hardcore stuff-“

“Poe.” Finn interrupted. “It wasn’t the novels.” Finn looked up and Poe was shocked to see that there were tears in his eyes. In an instant Poe was on his feet and walking over to wrap his arms around Finn in a tight hug.

“Do you want to talk about it?” Poe whispered as he rested his chin on Finn’s shoulder.

“No.” Finn replied, tightening his grip around Poe’s waist.

“Are you sure?” Poe pulled back from the hug reluctantly. “You don’t have to,” He rushed to reassure Finn, who had glanced at him doubtfully, “It just helps, sometimes, if you talk about it.” Poe smiled sadly. Finn shook his head, and Poe decided not to press him.

“You can stay here in here with me, tonight.” Poe lay back on the bed, patting the space next to him. Finn glanced at it uncertainly, and Poe rolled his eyes, grabbing his hand and pulling him down onto the bed.

As Poe reached over to switch off the bedside lamp, Finn caught his hand, and shook his head slightly. Poe nodded in understanding, settling back down into the bed. To Poe’s surprise, Finn wrapped his arms around Poe’s waist and rested his head on his chest. For a moment, Poe was too stunned to react, but when Finn didn’t flinch away, he wrapped his arms around Finn’s shoulders.

“I get them too, you know.” Poe whispered softly, and Finn could feel his voice vibrating in his chest next to his ear, punctuated by the soft, regular rhythm of his heartbeat. “The nightmares.” Poe sighed. “Sometimes, when they get really bad, I don’t sleep at all. I can’t. Every time I close my eyes it’s like a kaleidoscope of images flashing through my mind, screenshots of my life, a whirlwind of chaos.” Finn turned his head slightly to glance up at the man beneath him. Poe was staring at the wall on the opposite side of the room, a pained expression on his face.

“Poe, you don’t have to-“

“No, Finn, because I want you to know,” Poe glanced down at him softly, “I want you to know that you aren’t alone, okay?” Finn nodded gently, his gaze locked with Poe’s. “Good.” Poe whispered quietly. “Now get some sleep. I’ll be here when you wake up.” Poe pressed a soft kiss on his temple, before resting his head back against the pillow.

“Okay.” Finn whispered quietly, as his eye’s fluttered shut, and he fell asleep, dreaming about the feeling of Poe’s lips.

**Author's Note:**

> There is now a sequel to this, Rock the Boat, which is linked to the work in a series, as requested by beetle. If you weren't quite satisfied with this ending (and from responses I can assume that people aren't) then go check it out :)


End file.
